Ebony, the Divine of Death
"KEEP THE PARTY GOING PEOPLE!" Trying to revive the her house party after a settling a quarrel. "You want a drink? These are to die for." Telling Midnight a pun. "This one was boring." Referring to a soul 'movie' she watched. " "I will kill you, and make sure to leave your soul in the void, alone, for eternity." A false threat to gain info. "Listen here, Midnight, no matter how powerful you are, you are a mortal. Even if you could kill immortals, you couldn't kill us. We are '''above' life and death. We are the Divines. And YOU. WILL. KNEEL." The Divine of Death is nothing like you would think of. Tiny, seemingly innocent, a party-lover, and a dancer. Ebony does not fit the stereotype of Death. Ebony is a member of the Divines, and she rules over the underworld, which consists of Heaven, Hell, and Limbo dimensions. She takes the souls of mortals and sorts them in the right dimensions according to their actions in their life span. Profile Occupation Afterlife Overseer Appearance Ebony's real height is not even 1 1/2 feet tall. She resembles a very young hedgehog, dragon, bat, echidna, cat, lynx, demon hybrid, with a pink left eye and a green right eye. Ebony is able to change the color of her fur at will, and she usually changes it to either red (usually in hell), black (usually in heaven), or purple (usually in the nether or everywhere else). Her clothing desires are usually small clothing, due to her home being in a warm environment, and her main part of the job being in hell. While this isn't helpful in heaven where it's a little chilly overall, she normally doesn't have to manage the Heaven dimension for that long anyways. Her fear form is a planet sized demonic dragon with hard obsidian-like colored skin. Her eyes a blazing red, bright as stars themselves. Just above the spot where her wings attack to her back, Ebony has a birthmark of a star. Of course, due to its awkward position on her body, almost no one has ever seen this birthmark. Ebony's demonic form is a pinkish spiny skin that lacks hair. her eyes become pitch black with no pupils nor irises. History (Under Reboot) Havoc, the Divine of Destruction, wanted to seize his power over all of the Divines. While many weaker Divines obeyed, Ebony's twin sister, the Divine of Life, was one of the first to go against it. Ebony was one of the other rebels to this dictatorship attempt. At one point, Havoc surprisingly engaged both of them in combat. Ebony was struck first by this surprise assault, and therefore was the first one down after being hit by divine destructive energy. Meanwhile, her sister tried her best to fight off Havoc, but was defeated as well. Striking her with a final blow, Havoc forced the Divine of Life become one with the multiverse, since Divines cannot be killed due to being beyond the concept of death. When Ebony was finally able to get up from the strike and do something, Havoc had already gotten stronger, and she proved to be swatted away too easily for Havoc to even waste his time destroying her. Other Divines were still a threat to Havoc, but it was now official that Ebony wasn't. Ebony grieved for her lost sister, but then gained a message from the Life Force itself that she planned to reincarnate herself into a new mortal being if she were to be defeated. Eventually, after collecting and reading the soul of Dawn, Ebony realized this was her, and revived Dawn and prevented her from death, granting her immortality. TBA Personality Ironic to her job, Ebony is a nice welcoming, yet childish person. She loves parties and pools. She thinks of new souls she gets as movies, and watches them at incredibly high speeds to read through a person's life. While she can instantly tell by the color of the soul where they should go, she usually watches the "movie", and decides whether or not one must be sent to heaven, hell, or limbo. While she hates being pointed out how small she is, she loves the treatment of being small. She loves riding on the shoulders of friends, cradled in one's arms, she purrs from being petted (though she finds it embarassing), and she'd rather sleeping in a small comfy basket rather than a bed, which is why her "royal bed" is a basket with two VERY comfy pillows and a blanket. She also loves being tickled, especially at the bottom of her feet. Where Ebony lives, it's customary for good friends to greet each other by having their noses touch. This leads to the confusion sometimes that Ebony has a crush on people when she does this to male friends. In the scenario where she has to be serious, Ebony uses her power and authority as a fierce threat, her personality seemingly taking a majorly dark turn. She will usually take on her demonic form just to place fear in people. When not controlling her fur color, Ebony's fur changes color based off of emotions She tries to keep it red most of the time, nonetheless. * Red - Happy/normal * Orange - Confidence/Flamboyance * Yellow - excitement * Light Green - Possibly about to faint * Dark Green - Confused * Light Blue - Shocked/nervous * Dark Blue - sad/tranquil/exhausted * Purple - Proper/Professional * Pink - love and care emotions (she cannot control this color when it takes over) * Brown - disgust * Black - serious/angry * White - Frightful Shock/ Fear Avatar Abilities Divine Immortality Being a divine, Ebony is beyond the concept of life and death, and therefore cannot be considered dead nor alive. This is further backed up by the fact that Divines lack souls to begin with. If the force is powerful enough, however (being very noticeably superior), she can be erased from existence. Divine Anti-Storage Being a Divine, she is immune to any form of containment or imprisonment spells. Death Force She also can do this via a death touch, and can even exhale a black gas of instant death and decay onto enemies. Whenever she wants, or whenever she is angry, her very presence in an area can cause life to wither and die around her. A stroll on one planet completely killed all life on the surface, leaving withered corpses and plants everywhere. This ability can also cancel out one's healing attributes. Soul Attack Buff Anything with a soul, mortal or immortal, will take nearly a million times more damage from Ebony's attacks. Soul Absorption By absorbing souls, her power increases. Considering she rules the dimensions that hold them all, out of the ENTIRE MULTIVERSE, she has an plethora of power to spare. Telekinesis She can casually move universes with this ability, and has once decide to crumple a universe into a big crunch in order to hold in her anger. Her telekinesis is equivalent to her strength. Death Whisper/Mediumship Ebony is able to see, hear, and communicate with spirits, ghosts, and the dead themselves. Dark Magician Death has dark magic on her side, allowing her to plant curses and spells onto foes to hinder them. On normal mortals, the magic can instantly kill them. On high tier mortals and beyond, the magic can be anything from muscle decay, stamina loss, blindness, disease, famine, shrunken body, igniting all pain receptors of your body at once, flooding your mind with thoughts of billions of dead souls, etc. Dimensional Overlord Ebony can drag people into her dimension as long as they are not noticeably stronger than her. In her underworld dimension, she is omnipresent at will, allowing her attacks to be omnipresential attacks. The longer she is in her universe, the stronger she gets due to the amount of souls there slowly giving her even more power. Hellfire Manipulation Using the powers from hell itself, Ebony can launch flames that cannot be put out by water, lack of air, or lack of fuel. Hellfire can even damage pyrokinetics who are only resistant to normal fire. White Lightning These holy lightning strikes are for both offensive and defensive purposes. She can summon a white lightning aura around allies. They protect them from something that would normally cause them to die, and when it dissipates after doing so, that same person will be restored to peak condition. Unless resistant or immune to holy attacks, they can also be used as an attack. Size Manipulation Ebony can become the size of a galaxy if she wanted to, and can shrink down to be two inches tall. Nether Blasts Her most common form of energy attacks, she has shown to be able to destroy one of her dimensions that she has created in order to eradicate Midnight. In the same dimension, she claimed it was limitless in size long before destroying it, putting the blast at multiversal power. This wasn't hard for her to do, so her maximum power is much more. Death Shadow The Shadow of Ebony. The shadow is equal in power to Ebony, and due to just being a lack of light, it technically doesn't exist, meaning it cannot be blocked are attacked by any means. Immortality Manipulation By banning one from entering the afterlife, Ebony can indirectly grant someone immortality. She can lift the ban at will to return them to mortality. True Power Abilities Ebony can access these powers when she places herself out of the multiverse, where she can manipulate it at will. These powers do not work on other multiverses, only the one she was assigned to. Nigh Omnipresence Ebony is literally a force of the multiverse. Because of this, she is everywhere and nowhere in the current multiverse. Necroscience Omniscience via death-related things. Mortal Annihilation At any given moment, Ebony can strike down the life of every mortal being. Every. Absolute Soul Manipulation This can affect anything, ''anything, with a soul. Soul manipulation can instantly kill mortals, as well as instantly knock out immortals. Nether Goddess She can control every mortal soul, and bend it to her will. She controls the essence of all mortals, including the source of energy, whether it be chaos energy, final energy, aether energy, holy energy, etc. Flaws Ebony is a Divine of Death. Gods with the power of Life are a great counter-strike. Her death shadow is useless when not in an area where shadows can last. Relationships TBA Trivia Ebony is able to turn her neck at nearly a 180o angle... creepy, even to her. She does it to troll sometimes, however. When not in battle Ebony is ticklish at the bottom of her feet, kidneys, and her belly. She can also be easily caught off guard by someone approaching her from behind when in a peaceful situation An alternate version of her caused the events of Final Destination. Ebony can handle heat supernaturally below absolute zero, but she still seems to shiver from the cold like any other person. She simply doesn't like the cold. Initially, Ebony wasn't even going to exist. Heaven and held would be ran by Jesus (Hispanic sound) and Lucifer. Jesus was Ebony's calm and cheerful personality while Lucifer was her uptight one. Due to religious reasons, this idea was scrapped. Roleplay Edition Divine of Death While her power level remains the same, Ebony is more open to mortals, even to the point where she began dating one. Q & A Rush - How many ´soul movies´ have you watched already? Ebony - Eh, I've lost track around 3 quadrillion, many eons ago. My counter had gotten destroyed, and I wasn't bothering trying to remember the number. Rush - What type of music do you prefer? Ebony - My music choices... usually, they have to have a deep meaning for me to love them. Other than that, I pretty much like any music, calm ones the most. Rush - Have you ever watch those Hitler Reacts videos? Too funny! LOL! Ebony - I may give it a shot then. I enjoy laughing. Rush - What are your 5 favorite places to eat at? Ebony - I don't care where I eat, it's whether or not the food is good! Rush - Huh, that is exactly what I think about. What's the best "soul movie" you've seen so far? Ebony - Out of all of them, I can't choose the best. Usually the heroic ones who make a sacrifice for the better of the teams. I can't stand mortals dying in vain. Rush - What would happen if you placed the wrong soul in the Hell dimension or vice versa? Ebony - eh, nothing much. It's basically grouping good souls and bad souls together. The only problem will be the complaint of unfairness. Rush - Do you play video games? Ebony - Never tried one. That also means I don't know if I like them or not. Rush: Do you like me? Ebony - ...To be honest, I'm not sure I want to answer that question. Even I have my limits. Rush: So basically, no comment? Okay! ^_^ So have you ever heard of this guy named Luigi? He´s hilarious and badass at the same time, especially in Sm4sh! Ebony - I've heard of a lot of people named Luigi, but I've never heard of this Sm4sh.. Rush: Oh, I meant that one green plumber. And this article will tell you what Sm4sh means: http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._for_Nintendo_3DS_and_Wii_U Ebony - I see, this is a video game. Well, as I have stated, I have never played a video game before. Rush: Oh yeah...Anyways, I´ve heard of two people named Him and Her? Who or what are they? Ebony: I... feel uncomfortable talking about Them... especially Him... let's just say that They are the two most powerful beings in the megaverse, and since She is gone, releasing Him pretty much means no hope. Rush: Is it possible for Her to be revived? Just a thought. Ebony: She isn't destroyed, just contained. He is also contained...ish. Rush: Huh. Wait, is it possible for Her to be released? Ebony: Releasing Her also releases the true potential of Him. Since He is trapped because of Her sacrifice, it's best to keep it that way. Rush: Hmmm......Pizza. Ebony: I put it at the top ten on best food in Mobius. Rush: Hmmm..........*looks up sort of like how Sonic does in Advance* *has no idea what you're looking at* Rush: *turns out to be looking at a Warp Ring* Oh, do you have the power to change size? Ebony: from a mere two inches to the size of a galaxy Rush: Huh, that must be fun! Anyways, you said you had "limits" earlier about liking someone? Limits in what sense? Ebony: I'm usually open-minded and tell you what's on the top of my head, but there are certain situations I cannot bring myself up to talk about. Rush: Oh......I get it now! XD Ebony: It was nice chatting with you. Rush: Yeah, same here! XD (Opens portal to home dimension...) Drawings Involving Ebony DeathStroke Request -Shading and lighting-.png|The original photo shaded by CullenStantonRutherford 1486672643727.png|The original hell drawing of Ebony Ebony, Divine of Death.png|Roleplay Ebony's idea of a normal Mobian outfit Ebony, Divine of Death, shaded and lighted by CullenRutherStatonford.png|Shading by CullenRutherStatonford|link=http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:CullenStantonRutherford Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Echidna Category:Lynx Category:Lynxes Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgedragon Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Half-demon Category:Half hedgehogs Category:Demon hedgehog Category:Primordial Category:Small Category:Short Category:Tiny Category:Immortal Category:Immortals Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Characters with fire powers Category:Lightning powers Category:Lightning-user Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Echindas with Lightning powers Category:Lightning Echidna Category:Lightning Powered Echidna Category:Heterochromia Category:Heterochromia iridum Category:Red Category:Overpowered Category:Ancient Category:Young Category:Young Adult Category:Young adult Category:Young adults Category:From another world/universe Category:Party animal Category:Friendly Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Mixed Species